


i'm just your accompaniment

by bugheadxhearteyes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty violinist, Bughead instrumental duo, Character Death, Jughead pianist, Multi, bughead - Freeform, hard feelings, inspired by an anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadxhearteyes/pseuds/bugheadxhearteyes
Summary: Jughead Jones was young and talented pianist, ready to conquer the world. And just before the competition, that was meant to bring him successful career, his life fell apart, leaving him with nothing, in need to move back to his hometown, dad and sister.Promising himself he'll never play again. But well - the piano sounds different with violin.The story inspired by anime series 'Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso' ('Your lie in April') - streaming on Netflix US.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. back to the past

The cold, april wind was blowing over the old-fashioned train station. The place was empty - the station didn't work at night and not a single person would want to spend their night there. Suddenly, the sound of approaching train filled the air and machine went on a platform. Only one person got out. 

Jughead knew taking a train to Riverdale at 2 am wasn't a good idea, but after leaving his life in New York, he expected at least working train station. He couldn't say the darkness on the station suprised him - he didn't care anyway, but the first impression wasn't good. He took his bags and left the train without a word, door automatically shouting behind him and the train left. By the time it was gone, the station was engulfed in darkness. Jughead sighted and took his bag from the the ground, swearing he didn't choose the later train. But he knew it would be harder to leave his house and every memory behind him if he had to see it in daylight. 

Jughead got out of the station, and was glad seeing the streets having actual lights. He kinda liked the landscape - the trees was making calming sound and if he wasn't mistaken, a river was flowing near the town. He turned his head and spied a single car, standing at the roadside, with it's lights on. He slowly approached the car and saw a tall man getting out of it. 

His father, FP Jones. 

'Hey, boy' he said, approaching Jughead. He didn't respond. 'How was the ride?'

'Okay' said Jughead quietly, giving his bag to FP. 

'Get into car, I'm taking you home' said FP, putting Jughead's bag at the backseat. 

'Home' Jughead thought. 'Funny. A home I haven't seen in six years'

FP got into car and they both left the station. Some country music was playing in the old radio and old cup of coffee was placed between them. Jughead spied Pop's name on it and grinned slightly. So Pop's was still working. 

'I assume you want to get some sleep when we arrive, huh?' asked FP, observing his son. 

'I guess'

'JB will be delighted to finally see you. She was really exited, I had to blackmail her to go to bed' 

Jughead nooded his head, knowing how stubborn his sister can be. 

'Here we are' said FP, after 10 minutes drive. He parked the car on drive. Jughead got out and took his bag, observing the house. It didn't change that much over the years, still same, good, old, American house. He let FP open the door and entered the house. 

'Remember where your old room is, Jug?' his dad asked, placing his palm on his son's arm. Jughead nooded. 

'Okay. I'll see you in the morning, then. Night son' 

'Night dad' answered Jughead, walking over the stairs, not really aware of how happy he made FP. But at this point he was too tired to think about it and for the first time since THIS happened, he didn't have to take xanax to go to sleep. He just jumped into pillows, not even taking the clothes off. Not wanting to accept that, but low key happy to be home. 

'Jug.... Jug... Jug, wake up...' a whisper and a delicate touch of his sister woke Jughead up a little. He wasn't planning to get out of this bed, so he decided to ignore it and pretend he's till asleep. Not for long though, as suddenly he felt Jellybean jumping over him and shouting his name. 'JUGHEAD!' she cried loud enough to make Jughead open his eyes and moan. 

'Jeez, JB, it's too early for this' he muttered, taking his sister out of him and slightly opening his eyes. 

Jellybean was lying next to him, a large smile appeared on her face. 

'It's 11am, crackhead' she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. 

'Shut the f-hell up. Sorry, I forgot you're ten' said Jughead and sat up. 'But good to see you too, sis' said and hugged Jellybean.

'I missed you' she whispered, hugging him back. Both staying in this position until they heard steps and FP walked into the room. 

'Thank God you woke your brother, JB, if it was me he would never get out of this bed' FP said, smiling. 'How about we go to get some breakfast at Pop's?'

Jughead smiled to his dad. 

'I would love to' he said, letting Jellybean tickle him. 

'Great, downstairs in 15 minutes kiddos' 

'Ugh' muttered Jellybean, tickling her brother and not achieving success. 'It's truth that people never change. You'll never gonna have tickles' she said, annoyed, making FP laugh. 

The family went to Pop's and was ready for some good, old pancakes and fresh coffee. Pop, when he saw Jughead, smiled widely and hugged him. Jughead couldn't help smiling back. 

'Welcome home, Jug' 

As their food came, FP and Jellybean kept laughting of how madly Jughead ate his pancakes. 

'If the burgers are as good as I remember, we're not leaving this place' said Jug, after finishing the third plate of pancakes and asking for more. 

'I see we're not gonna exit soon' laughted FP. 'Hope you've done your homework yesterday, JB'

Jellybean looked at his dad. 

'Ummm...'

'Didn't think so'

'I'm sorry daaaaad' Jellybean said, looking at her dad with puppy eyes.

'That's okay kiddo' FP being too weak not to drop. 'But you have to do it today and I'm not going to care even when David Glimour will need you. School's tomorrow. And that reminds me-  
'FP turned his look to his son. 'Jug, I talked to the principal of Riverdale High. They're ready to have you since tomorrow. Of course, if you don't feel up to yet, we can wait some time-'

Jughead shook his head. 

'That's okay. I should get my mind off things anyway. I can come back tomorrow'

'Will we walk to school together Jug?' asked JB, making puppy eyes again. 

'Sure' Jughead grinned back, bringing his attention back to the pancakes. 

'Oh and also. Some redheaded friend of yours was asking when you're back' 

'You... You mean Archie?' Jughead asked, not believing this guy would even remember his name. Their contact broke a few months after Jughead left Riverdale. And he wouldn't even consider Archie remembering about his childhood friend. 

'Yes, he came to me after the news came out' FP lowered his voice, seeing Jughead stopped eating for a second. 'He wanted to know how are you doing and stuff. I don't know if you know, but he, Fred and Mary came to the funeral' 

Jughead looked over his dad with suprised face. 

'I didn't see them there, but there was quite a lot people, wasn't there...' at this moment, Jughead felt no longer hungry. And when JB went to toilet, he took a sip from his coffee and decided to ask his dad about something he was concerned about. 

'Will I be able to go to New York next Saturday?' It'll be one month since...'

'Of course, Jug. Me and JB can come with you, if you want'

'No need. I know JB wouldn't even want to come'

FP sighted. 

'You're probably right'

'How's she doing by the way? I don't see any sign of grief in her. She seems totally fine.'

'I'm not sure if she remembers Gladys correctly. And even so, who would miss a mother who didn't want her...'

Jughead looked over his dad. 

'I know you're still mad at mom, dad. '

'I am. I will always be for doing what she did. To me, to JB, even to you'

'Mom didn't-'

'She did, boy. And you might not understand it now, but you will in the future. ' FP said, but went quiet as Jellybean came back. The family didn't talk about anything serious since that, just enjoying their company and Pop's delicious burgers and milkshakes. Like an old times. 

The next day Jughead woke up with his alarm. He was used to getting up early, sometimes putting all nighter, but last month kinda changed his habits. He opened his eyes slowly after he turned off the alarm and thought his room looked really pretty in morning sun. He got up, went to bathroom where he faced a skinny, pale face with eye bags in the mirror. He brushed his hair and put his flanels on. He came back to his room, took a quick look at the photo of his mom standing on a night table and took his bag. 

'Let's go!' said Jellybean, after they finished breakfast and put their shoes on. FP waved them goodbye. 

'Have a good day kiddos and good luck, Jug!'

Jellybean was leading Jughead over the Baker Street, touring him on the way to school. The Riverdale Elementary was closer, so they approached it fastly. 

'Just go straight and turn left, you'll be there' she smiled and hugged him. 'Bye, Jug!'

'Bye, JB' answered Jughead, and followed the way his sister told him to. He saw a great building, where all of the town's teens were heading, either in normal mood or dead inside. Jughead took a deep breath. 

'It's just new school. Not a big deal. It's not Carnegie Hall. You'll be fine' he whispered to himself before entering the school. The amount of people scared him a little, but he managed to get throught the crowd and find the Principal's office. He knocked the door. 

'Enter!'

As Jug entered the room, the principal got on his feet. 

'Mr Jones, I assume!' said the principal, shaking Jughead's hand. Jughead nooded. 'Welcome to Riverdale High! I'm mr Weatherbee. Please, sit down for a second' the principal pointed him a chair. 

'I'm really glad you joined our school. To be honest we needed someone, well... With special... Talents, abilities... And you are a wonderful pianist, I must say...'

'Thank you sir, but I don't really play anymore'

'Oh of course, of course... What a tragic circumstances... I'm really sorry about your mother, mr Jones. Went here, incredible pianist as well...'

Jughead felt in need to cut this off. The last thing he wanted was to talk about his mother. 

'Sorry, sir, but is there any particural reason I was asked to come here?'

'Oh no, no, I just wanted to let you know, that me, and our school counselor, mrs Burble, are always at your command, if you needed anything..'

'Sure' Jughead got already a bit bored by this conversation. He heard laughts outside the principal's room and wondered who was making them. Principal Weatherbee must've heard them too. 

'Just in time!' he smiled and got up from the chair. 'Your guide for today! She will show you the school and your locker, oh and maybe you'd like to see the music room? Your mother used to spend there every lunch break in highschool...' mr Weatherbee stopped, seeing Jughead looking back. ' Anyways, let me introduce you to your guide'

They walked out of a room and catched secretary and a pretty blond girl talking. The girl smiled widely, when she saw them standing in front of her. 

'So, Jughead' principal pointed on the girl. 'This is-' but didn't end as Betty moved her hand towards Jughead. 

'Betty. Betty Cooper'


	2. the violinist

Jughead looked at Betty and reluctantly shook her hand. 

'Brilliant. Mrs Cooper will show you everything. Off you go then' the principal smiled to Jughead and went to his office. 

'Let's go!' said happily Betty, opening the door and leaving the room. Jughead followed her. 

'Sooo... I should start my tour from a little history, but I think you're already fed up with stuff Weatherbee told you. ' she said as they headed towards the cafeteria. Jughead nooded. 'Well, I'm sure you're gonna have a great time here! Riverdale High is my favourite school ever!'

Jughead looked at her suspicious. 

'Did you went anywhere else then?'

'Oh, yes. Greendale, Stonewall, Baxter... Even couple schools in New York. My family moved a lot last couple of years' Betty explained, still keeping a smile on her pretty face. 

'Oh I see' 

'But I like Riverdale the most. Maybe because I live here the longest or it's just this little town's spirit' Betty kept talking and Jughead couldn't understand how a high school student can be so positive about their life. But it was Riverdale after all - things were different here. And this girl was different as well. 

'Of course now lessons are taking place, so we're not gonna enter any of your classes, but I'm sure you will find a way to them'

Jughead just nooded. 

'Here is our gym' she opened the door and showed him a large space. 'We have really good teams here. Maybe you'd wanna join one?'

'I don't really do sports' muttered Jughead, looking over the gym. Of course he didn't do sports. His mom wouldn't let him cut the vegetables himself or God forbid going for a bike or play football. She was getting mad even when he had a bit on dirt of his perfect hands. 

'Oh me neither.' Betty smiled again and closed the door, walking to different direction now. Jughead was struggling to keep up with her, as she hurried towards the last thing she didn't show him - music room. She stopped in front of the door and wanted to open, but Jughead stopped her. 

'Won't we interrupt anyone? You said that lessons are currently taking place' he said, not wanting to show his trembling voice. He clearly wasn't eager to go inside. But as Betty might have realised it, she wasn't gonna care. 

She smiled to him sadly. 

'Oh, it's just me, who uses it. So pardon a bit of mess inside, I was sure I'll be late for our meeting so I didn't clean up...' she opened the door and Jughead saw the nicest place he saw yet in this school. A lot of sheets were scattered over the shelfs and tables, as well as a wonderful piano standing in the middle. A pretty violin was lying on the chair, the case and bow near by. There were a lot of bookshelfes, which contained a lot of classics - Mozart, Chopin, Paganini and more. Jughead was standing by the entrance, stunned and amazed. He walked towards the piano and as he touched it, he felt the dust layer. Noone must've been playing it for a really long time. Jughead opened the keyboard and touched the ivories. He looked over and spied the name. 

'Steinway and sons?' he whispered, looking over Betty who was still standing by the entrance, smiling. 'It's... It's a really, really good piano... How on earth nobody was playing on it? Or why the school didn't sell it?' he asked with amazed voice. And he was low key sad that really wonderful piano would go to waste. Because he didn't intend to play. 

'The school wanted' she approached him and touched the dark facade of an instrument. 'It was by the time I moved here. When I came to this school and heard about it, I didn't let them. Of course they didn't wanna listen to me, I was just a new, stupid student. But I managed to convince some of the people to do peaceful protest with me. Weatherbee got my back - he wasn't keen on selling this piano, but school board insisted. In the end though we managed to keep it. Unfortunately, as you can see nobody was interested about either music or this piano...' she sighted, taking her violin and putting it into the case. 'So I've been here alone for 3 years now. Playing all those masterpieces all over the bookshelfs. I can't say how many hours I've spent here, just practising.'

Jughead looked at her. 

'You seem to do a lot to keep this piano and this room alive. Why exactly?'

'Because I believe music has to be protected. Whatever remains, I will always fight for music' she whispered, taking some sheets from the floor and putting them back on the table. 'I'm really glad we're both here now. You'll surely bring some new energy to this forgotten room!' she said with exitement. 

'Woah, woah...' Jughead stopped her and put the book he was just thumbing down. 'I like this room, really, but I don't think you understood me properly. I don't play, not anymore' he said, taking his look from Betty. 

'Oh' she put her look down, and he could see she was upset about it. 'Sure, I... I didn't, didn't think...' she whispered. Betty clearly wanted to add something more but she was interrupted by a the door opening loudly, as they heard a loud cry. 'JUGHEAD FUCKING JONES!'

Archie Andrews, as big as life, stormed the room and jumped over his old friend. Jughead, still amazed, didn't hug him back. Archie smiled widely to Jughead. 

'Jones, long time no see!' he said, looking over Jughead. 'Good to see you back, bro. We missed you here, didn't we, Ronnie?' he said, as the dark haired girl appeared behind his back. Jughead realised it was Veronica Lodge - a girl, who used to spend her every summer in Riverdale, as she attended the fancy girls school in Chicago. Him, her and Archie used to hang out every summer, before he left. And Jughead could always tell Archie had a thing for this dark haired princess. 

'Jughead' she smiled, as she hugged him. She really change a lot, but Jughead could see she was still a bit spoiled, rich girl, but with big heart. She smiled to him. 'Good to see your skinny, grumpy, flannel ass here. I see Betty gave you a tour' she put her arm over Betty and smiled. 'Hope my bestie didn't strain you.'

Betty looked at Veronica and smiled. 'Jughead didn't complain'

Jughead nooded. 

'And what are you doing here, Veronica?' he asked. 

'Oh Archie didn't tell you?' she looked over the readhead, giving him an annoyed look. 'Highsmith Academy can be a bit tiring, I must say, so I came back here to stay for highschool, in Sophormone Year. The same year B got here' she put her head on Betty's arm, before she left her and kissed Archie's cheek. 

'I see you finally got balls to came out, Arch' said Jughead, grinning to his friend. 

'Oh shut up smartass' muttered Archie. 

'Shall we go to have some lunch? I asked Smithers to order some Magnolia cupcakes. 'Veronica said, as the four of them exited the room. Betty closing the door behind them. 'You remember guys, when I brought them to Archie's for the first time? We were like 7 back then'

'Oh, totally. Me and Jughead got into this stupid fight over the last one' Archie laughted. 

Jughead and Betty smiled. 

'You guys fought over the cupcake?' Betty asked, as they sat down with their lunches. 

'Only this one time. But it got out of control - Jug ended up in emergency after all'

Betty looked terrifited. 

'God, why?' 

Veronica hawked. 

'Well, Archie pulled Jughead's finger a bit too strong and Jughead yawped in pain. Of course nothing serious happened, but Jug's mom...' Veronica stopped automatically and looked at her friend. Jughead didn't say anything. All of them were silent. 

'Anyways' Betty stoped the awkwardness. 'Why don't you tell us about your latest game, Archie?'

The first week in Riverdale High wasn't really bad after all to Jughead. He was glad to see Archie, Veronica and some of the people he remembered from childhood. And Betty - she seemed to be a really nice person, Jughead thought. She was really pretty as well. He was really keen on seeing her play the violin - the way she talked about her notes... There was something magnificent about it. She really loved what she was doing.   
So when he exited the school and captured her walking towards the same direction as his, he decided to join her. 

'Betty! Hey, Betty!' he cried, as she turned around and stopped, smiling. 

'Hey, Jughead' she said as he approached her.

'Going home?' he asked as they started walking. 

'Not yet. I have cravings for a vanilla milkshake since 1st period. So Pop's' 

Jughead grinned. 'Of course. And neither Archie, nor Veronica could go with you?'

'Veronica has cheerleader practice and Archie basketball one. And I don't mind being alone' she smiled. 

'I was going to suggest I can come with you but if you say so-'

Betty laughted. 

'I don't mind company either. And you can benefit from it as well' 

They walked throught the town, the wind blowing near them. The weather was really nice - extraordinary hot as for ending april. 

'Sorry, by the way' Jughead whispered. 

'Sorry for what?'

'For being harsh in music room. You were just being nice and I...'

'That okay. But as long as I get why playing piano may be hard for you right now, I completely don't understand why you stopped playing entirely. You are extraodrinary pianist, we both know that. The performance in State Piano Competition was literally perfect. Perfect rythm, perfect movements, perfect everything. Your play was perfect' said Betty. 'Music is art, and you are amazing artist'.

Jughead was silent until they arrived to Pop's and sat on their table, after ordering milkshakes. 

'I will never understand why you're choosing vanilla over chocolate' he said, seeing Betty drinking her milkshake and smiling. 

'This taste is just too good. Ugh, why do I want the cherry pie now?' she moaned as she was already done with her milkshake. Suddenly though, both of them heard a singing voices of two little girls at the very back of Pop's. Jughead looked at them and couldn't believe his eyes - a real, little piano was standing at the back, occupied by the girls. Betty saw that too and before Jughead looked at her, she hurried towards the girls. 'Come on, Jug!' she cried, as she approached them. 

The older girl was trying to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. The other one was singing and getting annoyed while hearing the older one mistaking notes. Betty smiled to the girls and started singing with them. 

'Twinkle twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are' she sang, as the girl accompaniated her. 'Come on Jug! I bet you know how to play it fancy!'

Jughead approached the girls with sigh. He kneeled in front of the piano and let the girl play the main melody, while he was doing back notes. 

'Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are

Up above world so high

Like a diamond in the sky'

Betty and the girl kept singing, but suddenly they stopped, as Jughead started to play the whole, piano version of the song. His body movement dramatically changed - he wasn't just casually playing, but he was completely focused on what he was doing. His one hand played every note perfectly, with ideal intonation. Betty recognised the sound - it was the 1st Mozart's variation of the song. She looked amazed at Jughead, who seemed to forgot where he was - but now the whole diner was silent. People stopped talking and kept listening to his play. The two little girls stood amazed, looking at the young pianist. A moment of magic. 

But suddenly, something started to crash. Jughead breath got out of control and he felt it wasn't a long time he won't be able to control his hand. Why it was so silent here? What was happening? Why all those people kept staring at him playing a childlish, easy song? 

Jughead stopped playing and for a moment he let the people be silent and look at him, amazed. He turned around to Betty - he saw happiness all over her suprised face. People started whispering as they realised he stopped playing. He got onto his feet. 

'I'm sorry' he whispered to Betty with tears in his eyes, as he took his bag from the booth and exited Pop's. He started running and after a couple of minutes stopped by the wall. He slied over it and felt he's body trembling. He felt nausea and goosebumps all over his body. Like it was the last time...

Flashback

'You see, Jellybean? It's not that hard' Jughead said, as he was teaching his 4 year old sister how to play her favourite bed song. 'You see? Twinkle - twinkle - little - star... ' he stopped, as he heard his parents' voices gone more and more loud. Jellybean looked at him with terrifited face. 

'YOU AND HIM WON'T GO TO THIS DAMN COMPETITION, GLADYS! THIS BOY SUFFERED SO MUCH ALREADY, AND YOU SHOULD TAKE CARE OF YOUR DAUGHTER!' Fp cried.

'THIS BOY HAS MUCH MORE TALENT THAN JELLYBEAN WILL EVER HAVE! AND I AM NOT GOING TO WASTE IT BECAUSE YOU SAY SO!' Gladys shouted back. Jughead knew what they were talking about - his another competition coming up in Europe. Mom wanting him to go. Dad being mad about mom not caring enough for him and JB. As the another round of shouts started, he hugged Jellybean tigher and played her the song again. Knowing it would calm both of them. 

'FINE. IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LET GO, FP, I'M AFRAID YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE. JUGHEAD!' the siblings heard the door opening and Gladys, furious, stormed the room. She started grabbing the sheets and books from the table. 'Pack your clothes, Jughead. We are leaving' she said angrily. 

Jughead was confused. 'But mom... What... What is going on?!' 

Gladys approached Jughead and took his hand, taking him out of a room. 'We are moving out. Your dad doesn't want you to play piano. And we don't want you to stop, do we?' she said nicely. 

'But mom, we can't just go! We can't leave dad and Jellybean!' Jughead cried, feeling the tears under his eyelids. 

'Your father will take care of your sister, I'm sure of that' Gladys said angrily, packing Jughead and her clothes to one big bag. 

'But mom...' cried Jughead, tears running down his cheeks. 

'SILENCE' shouted Gladys, making Jughead stop crying. 'And get over yourself. We are leaving. And that's on final' she said, as she zipped their bag and took it downstairs. 

'Dad!' Jughead cried, seeing FP sitting in the living room, hid face covered with his hands. He looked at his son. 

'I'm sorry, kiddo' he whispered, as he let Gladys take Jughead outside. Jellybean went downstairs and looked terrifited at her dad. FP hugged the little girl, as she saw Jughead waving her goodbye before Gladys called him again and he went to the car, silent tears running on his cheeks. When the car disappeared, JB run towards the drive, hoping to still see her brother and mom. 

'Jug?...' she whispered, before letting FP take her inside, crying her eyes out.

End of flashback

'Jug. Jug. JUG!' someone cried Jughead's name loudly. He opened his eyes and saw Archie standing above him and holding his arm. He was sitting on the ground, propped up by the wall. He felt cold sweat all over his face. 

'Jug, are you okay?' Archie's face was really pale. 

'Yeah...' Jughead got on his feet with a little help from Archie. 'I'm fine. I just...'

'It's okay, you just scared me a little, dude' smiled Archie, as they began to walk.   
Jughead gave him apologising smile, and they headed to their houses. Living next door, again. 

This Saturday Jughead went to New York, as he told his dad he would. He was right - Jellybean wasn't really into going there, but his dad dropped him eventually, saying he'll wait in the car. Jughead knew what this was about - FP wanted to keep an eye on him. So as they arrived, Jughead got out of the car and let FP park somewhere nearby. He knew he won't be able to have a long time alone so he hurried and in five minutes, he was there. 

At his mom's grave. 

It was clean and fresh flowers were standing on the surface. Someone must've been there earlier than him. He put another bunch of roses on the ground and sat on little bench, staring at his mom's name, carved on cold stone.

'Hi, mom' whispered Jughead. 'I hope you're okay. It's b-been... Sorry, I know you don't like when I stutter... It's been a month since you passed. Times goes by so fast, doesn't it... In another life today we would be probably in Tokio, or Osaka.' he smiled, imagining their plans if he'd win the competition. 'Probably doing some last rehearsals, on the stage. I would do some stupid mistakes and you would place your hand on my arm. You'd say 'Calm down, Jughead. You can play this. You can play this perfectly. Just calm down and focus'. And then, during the presentation, I would get on stage. And you would stand at the edge of audience, not wanting me so see you. But I would see. And by the end, I would see tears in your eyes. And you would say how proud you are and how much you love me...' Jughead didn't realise he started crying. But what he realised his words wasn't entirely true. He was staring on the grave of his mother and letting his tears flow. Wanting nothing more, but to play again.

But he just couldn't. 

On their way home, FP and Jughead didn't share a single word. And even though FP gave his son a couple worried looks, he didn't say anything. It was still too early to talk. 

Later on, in his bed, Jughead couldn't sleep. The box of xanax was standing on his night table, begging to be taken, but as Jughead managed to sleep almost a week without it, he was willing to try more. He knew he won't be able to sleep anymore though, so he got out of his room and checked if his dad and JB were sleeping. Trying to be quiet, he walked by the end of the hall to stand in front of the door. The door he hasn't faced in 6 years. And by the time his hand was on the doornob, he heard a doorbell. 

'What the hell' he thought, looking at his watch. It was half past midnight. Praying this didn't woke up his dad and Jellybean, he went downstairs and opened the door, being ready to dismiss whoever was behind. He opened it fastly and couldn't believe his eyes. Betty Cooper was standing there with determinated face, holding her violin and couple of sheets. 

'Jughead Jones. I need your help. And we have no time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the 2nd chapter! Feel free to leave a comment! <3


	3. beethoven

'May I come in?' Betty asked with desperate voice. 

Jughead, as amazed as he was, without thinking moved and let her in

'You have really pretty house' she whispered, looking over the darkness sourranding them. 

'Betty, what are you doing here? It's midnight' Jughead finally asked. 

'Long story' she sighed and put her violin on the table.' I was actually trying to reach you and meet up at Pop's, however neither Archie, nor Veronica answered my calls. '

'And it couldn't wait till morning?' 

'Nope' she answered with smile and looked over him. 'I like this PJs but go get changed, we're gonna go to the only place in this town that's going so serve us this time of a night' 

'Betty, what the-'

'Ohh, just go get changed! Why are you so grumpy all the time. Some things need to be settled over root beer float' Betty grinned and watched as Jughead rolled his eyes and went upstaires to dress up.

'Will you finally tell me what is going on? You literally said we have no time and I've been asking all the way here. And no, I am not going to wait until our order arrives' Jughead said strictly and looked over Betty, sitting across him in their usual booth. 

'Okay' she took a deep breath and opened her bag, putting out a few sheets from. 'Later today's a violin competiton in Greendale. I'm heading to the eliminations' she explained. 

'What does it have to do with me or the fact that we're sitting here at 1 am?'

'You see... After tomorrow's eliminations, I have to prepare a song for the second round, which will be in a week from now' she said, looking him straight into eyes. 

'And?'

'And my accompanist resigned! Just like that! Today! Leaving me high and dry a week before' cried Betty.'But well, if she was willing to.. Anyways, as you see I'm left by myself, but I need an accompanist. I need you, Jughead' she said, looking at him with fear, not being sure how will he respond. 

Jughead froze. As crazy as Betty was, he didn't think she would ask him to do that. She knew his past, she was perfectly aware of what he've been through. 

'Betty, I've told you. I don't play. I can't play' he whispered, not looking at her. 

'And I've told you, that you are extraordinary. Best of your age. You have talent most of people would die for' she said, looking at him directly and forcing him to look at her. 'I know, it can be traumatic. And I'm sure it was hard. Out there. With your mom' she said the last sentence quietly, hoping she didn't cross the line. 

Jughead didn't say anything, but looked into her eyes. 

'Do you want to waste it?'

'It's not that, Betty! It's not... It's not that easy... I just can't play...'

'Of course you can-'

'NO I CAN'T' cried Jughead loudly, making people at the back of Pop's looking at him. 'I can't. I'm sorry' he said it again, lowering his voice. But Betty got the message. She didn't wanna show him that she was upset, but as Jughead realised hiding her emotions wasn't her strong suit. Not like his. He was master in that. 

Betty got herself on her feet, taking all of her sheets and violin from the seat next to her. 

'Fine' she said with voice full of sadness and anger. She slowly put on her jacket and approached the exit of the diner, waving nicely to the waitress. Jughead watched her leave, wondering what he'd just done.

'Fuck' he thought, standing up and leaving 5$ on the table. In his mind already regretting his decision, but doing it. He jumped out of the diner and saw her - walking slowly in the light of the moon. Her hair blowing by the mild wind. Her violin in her hand. 'She literally chose me over the last night before her performance Jughead thought, feeling of guilt appearing on his face again. He sighed and cried her name. 

'Betty!' he shouted again, hoping for her to hear it. She turned around, and watched Jughead running towards her. 

'Yes?' she asked. 

'I'll do it' he said, taking quick breaths because of his 10 seconds running. 'I will accompany you'

Betty's eyes lighted up. She let go of her violin and bag, and jumped on Jughead, hugging him tightly. 

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' she cried, hugging him and smiling widely. Jughead frozed, but managed to hug her back. She was so pretty and she smelled so nice. Jughead was over the moon he got to hug her. When Betty let go of him, he looked at her and couldn't help smiling, seeing her exitment. 

'Okay, so, let me give you your sheets' she quickly ripped the papers off her bag and pointed them to Jughead. 'It's Saint-Saëns, Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso. ' she explained. 'You'll be able to learn this in a week, won't you?'

Jughead nooded slightly. 

'Brilliant!' she smiled. 'Since Monday we're starting, because as I said we have no time. '

'Okay' answered Jughead, as they stopped by her house on Elm Street. 'See you tomorrow, then'

Betty looked at him suprisingly. 

'What do you-'

'Well, I have to see you in action' Jughead smiled. 'We'll take Arch's dad's car. I'm pretty sure Veronica wouldn't forgive herself being absent at your performance' 

Betty smiled widely. 

'See you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Jug'

'Goodnight Betty' he answered and watched her till she closed the door. 

There was something special with her. 

It was hard to wake up at 10, after coming home around 2 and lying in your bed untill 5. But the smell of scrambled eggs woke Jughead up straight after he opened his eyes. He went downstaires. 

'Morning, sleepyhead' muttered FP, frying the eggs on the pan. The toast were already lying on the table and one of them was already being eaten by Jellybean. Jughead took a big sip of coffee and handed himself a toast and butter. 

'What are you kids up to today, huh?' FP asked, putting the eggs on their plates. 

'Ashley asked me to come over' muttered JB, eating the toast. 

'And you, Jug?'

'Plans with Archie and Veronica' he answered. 

'Leaving your old man alone, I see' FP smiled. 

'We can still watch cartoons now, dad' pointed JB and hurried towards the telly, followed by FP and Jug with their plates full. 

'I don't know how you guys but I can't wait to hear our Betty playing!' said Veronica, as they were driving towards Greendale. 'Bet she's gonna kill the audition!'

'Guys' asked Jughead, sitting at the back seat. 'Have you ever heard Betty on stage?' 

Veronica turned her face to him. 'Of course we did. Betty wins a lot of contest'

'Does she?'

'Last summer she was supposed to play in Carnegie Hall' pointed Archie. 'On some fancy piano competition.'

'She's really talented.'

Jughead looked over the window as he saw a large sign 'Welcome to Greendale'. They drove for 3 more minutes now and arrived by the modern building, the center of Young Musicians. The center was filled with people, and to Jughead suprise - all of them were heading towards the auditory. 

'Quite a lot people as for just an audition?' he pointed to Archie and Veronica who seemed not to be suprised.

'It's always like that' said Veronica and the three of them headed to the auditory and took their seats. 

It's been a long time Jughead seen a concert from the audience seats. The hall was getting filled more and more with people. And finally, the competition started. At first all of them seem to be exited and impatient to see Betty, however after many people doing their programes, only Jughead remained interested. Veronica was trying to sit straight, but Jughead could tell she was quite bored. Archie wasn't going to fool anyone and went sleep on V's arm after the second competitor. But finally, the moment everybody waited for happened.

Betty Cooper entered the stage, making Jughead freeze. 

She was absolutely perfect. Even if this was only the audition, she was fully dressed up. Her golden curls were let on her back. She entered the stage and bowed, making the whole audience applause. Archie woke up too and cried good luck to Betty, earning himself a strong slap from Veronica. Betty smiled delicately and waited till the silence filled the room. Jughead took a deep breath. 

And she started playing. 

She seemed to be absolutely calm. With closed eyes, she was rubbing the bow over the violin. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing and she had absolute control over it. Jughead smiled. She was perfect on the stage. There was something magical with her. And for one quick moment - Jughead thought he is the only one in the hall. That she plays only for him. Sonata No. 9. Beethoven. Perfection. 

However, in the middle of her play, Betty changed. Her movements were still calm and perfect, just her play appeared to have much more life. And as not only Jughead realised, the was changing the sheets. She was doing her own variation. Wonderful play. Like the whole palette of colours appeared when she played. Like she brought Beethoven back to life, but in her own version. 

She was the beauty in chaos she created. And Jughead couldn't stop looking at her. 

'Told ya she's got a talent' Veronica whispered to his ear, waking him up from trans. 

'But... She shouldn't do that' she whispered back, still looking at her. 'If it was a recital, than yes, but it's a competition. She can't just change the content of the piece. It's not the point...'

'But isn't she wonderful?' asked Veronica, smiling. 

'She is' sighed Jughead. 'But there's no way the judges will take her in. And she wanted to attend second round...' 

Betty kept playing and noone dared to say or whisper anything more. And when she gave them last note, for a second there was complete silent, breaking by her quick breaths. And suddenly the whole hall got on their feet, applausing the young artist. Thankful for what she've done. Thankful for every single note. 

Jughead, Betty and Veronica got up as well, shouting and clapping hard. Proud. As Jughead took a look for the judges, he saw one of them were weaping. He smiled to her, as she bowed again and walked over. 

After the competition, Veronica, Archie and Jughead jumped out of the hall and run over to meet with Betty, already changed to her normal outfit, standing among the other participants. She smiled widely as she saw them approaching. 

'B, darling!' cried Veronica, as she hugged her best friend tightly. 'That was magnificent!'

'Yeah, Betty, you were great!' congratulated Archie, hugging her after Veronica. 

'Thanks V, thanks Arch' Betty smiled, as they let her go. 

Jughead just stood behind his friend, staring at Betty with a big smile. Betty looked at him. 

'You were... Unbelivable! Changing the content during the competition! Why, Betty!?' 

Betty laughted. 

'I just made Beethoven a bit more energetic, Jug. Not a big deal!' she said, as she approached the list that was posted couple minutes earlier by one of the judges. 'And as I can see in here' she smiled, pointing her fingers to the names. 'I got in!' 

Jughead looked over the list and couldn't believe his eyes. 

'How...?' he asked, looking at Betty, who just stood up and pointed something behind his back. He turned around and saw the same jury he spied crying after Betty's performance. She smiled to her and left the hall. 

'Sometimes it's more than just a sheets, isn't it, Jug?'

It was Wednesday, 3 days till the second part of the violin competition. Betty stormed the music room at lunch break and saw Jughead, sitting over the piano and staring on the sheets, that was lying on the piano. He wasn't playing though. 

'FORSYTHE PENDELTON JONES THE THIRD!' Betty cried, scaring Jughead as he jumped on the chair. 'Why are you not playing?' she asked with anger in her voice. 'I didn't beg over the teachers to let you practice all week just for you to coast!' she said, standing near him. 

Jughead sighted and stroked the keyboard. 

'I know' he whispered, looking on the sheets. 'I know that sheets on by heart now. I just...'

'Play' said Betty, as he sat at the couch in front of piano. Jughead looked at her suprised. 

'What?'

'Play'

'Betty, I...'

'Play, Jones!' she said strictly, with fire in her eyes. Jughead knew he can't escape, so he started playing. At first - everything was fine. Jughead was just him. Perfect pianist. Played exactly what the sheets showed. Betty noticed with satisfaction he seemed to be completely into. She stared at him with smile, having no idea why he even thought about stopping it. 

Something changed, though. 

Jughead started to change the rythm and his play was chaotic. It wasn't Betty - chaotic, but calm and beautiful. Jughead was messy. He seemed confused, he started making small mistakes, but clearly audible. It wasn't a pleasure to hear anymore. And if anybody told Betty this was Jughead Jones - she wouldn't believe. Jughead stopped playing and Betty noticed a tear in his cheek. He quickly ripped it off and turned around. 

'I... just... can't...' he whispered, with sadness in his voice. Betty realised now he was trapped in himself; in his mind, in his body. She knew he wanted to play. He wanted to be the perfect pianist, Jughead Jones, golden boy. Pleasure to hear. 

'Jug...' she approached to him and stood by the piano. 

'I want to play. I do. I really do, because I love it. Playing is a way for me to cope with this world. My safe place. And now... It started since my mom died. I just... I can't hear the music. I don't hear the notes' he whispered, not sure if Betty will believe or understand him. But she didn't judge, he just listened. 'At first, I feel fine. But then, I feel like I'm drowning, in a deep, deep ocean... Like the notes are getting more and more blur, and suddenly I hit the bed. And I can't play hear. I can't hear my music' another tear left Jughead's eye. This time Betty took his hand and squizzed it. 

'Listen to me' she whispered tenderly, making him look her in the eyes. 'I don't know what is happening in your head. Or in your heart. But I know one thing - right now, Jughead Jones looks at me. A beautiful person. A person who can play. A person who has to play to remain sane. A person who achieved so much' Betty stroked his cheek. 'And the pain you're surely feeling right now is enormous, I know. For us, musicians, music is like air. We need it to be alive' she smiled sadly. 'You will be fine, Jughead. I promise. And you'll get throught this' she added, before she hugged him very tight. Feeling his wet face on her shoulder. Holding him in her arms. 

When she finally let go, she looked at him once again. 'Come on, now we need to practice now. If you can't hear - rely on your extraodrinary abilities. Because I believe you can do this' she smiled to him and received a smile back. Maybe not everything was lot yet. 

On the day 0, Betty and Jughead both appeared in the back of the hall. Staying among the other participants and their accompaniators, Jughead felt like an old times again. As they stayed near the stage, waiting for their turn, he looked at Betty. Breathing calmly. 

'How can you be so calm?' he asked with trembling voice. 

'I just know whatever happens, I will be okay. It's not a big deal, Jug.' she took a deep breath, as the they announced Betty's performance. 'It'll be okay, Jughead. I promise'

And finally, they went on the stage. 

The audience applaused them loudly, and when Jughead sit on the piano near by and Betty placed herself on the center of stage and took the violin into her hands, they looked at each other. 

Betty nooded and smiled, turning around. Jughead put his hands on the piano. 

And so it started. At first, everything was all right. Both being their perfect selfes. But Jughead could feel this was coming. As Betty started to change her tempo and rythm, again making the whole audience froze, Jughead was struggling to keep up with her play. Worse yet, he felt the notes became blured. He was sinking again and no hand was able to bring him back. 

He stopped playing. Feeling sorry for everybody on the audience, for judges, for Veronica and Archie watching them, for his dad and Jellybean sitting in a front row. And mostly - for Betty. 

He ruined everything. Or did he?

Betty stopped playing too. She turned around and smiled to him tenderly, letting him know she doesn't blaim him. And there was something in those eyes, in that smile that made Jughead braver. Full of energy again. 

'Once again?'

'Once again.'

And this time it worked. And as Jughead struggled, he managed to play the whole piece. Breathing heavily as they ended, Jughead finally looked at Betty. She was holding her violin up, sweat on her face, all the lights on her. The star was just born. 

But people were silent. 

And in the moment when everybody was about to applause, Jughead noticed Betty started wabbling and loosing her stability. She turned around again and smile to him, before she let go of her violin a the bow. Both things fell down on the floor below.

Betty Cooper collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A story is only inspired by Your lie in April, so if you watched it, don't worry, I'm not going to end it the way it did :3. But I would really reccommend streaming it on Netflix, especially if you appreciate some classical music! Love <3


End file.
